Bride of the Water God
by Luighsaech
Summary: When Merlin's impoverished, desperate village decides to sacrifice him to the Water God Arthur to end a long drought, they believe that drowning one beautiful boy will save their entire community and bring much-needed rain. Only, Merlin is surprised when he's to be rescued by the Water God instead.
1. Chapter 1

Bride of the Water God

Merlin/BOTWG crossover

CHAPTER ONE

"I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry." That was the sad sound of Hunith Emrys' voice. That day, which was just as gloomy as a funeral, was Merlin's wedding day.

"_Hey kid, the matchmaker gave you two red strings, which means you'll love two people in the future." _Suddenly Merlin's mother abruptly grabbed her child's hand and brought him back to their home. "Merlin! Come here! How many times have I told you not to wander off alone? You could have been taken!" And all the while the little boy just looked at her, eyes blank and wondered _Who said that?_

He sat on a wooden plank and that was being carried by several of the strongest villagers. Sad music played as he was carried through town. The plank wasn't comfortable but his delicate robes cushioned his behind. Villagers came out of their homes to bow in honor at Merlin's presence and Merlin immediately felt depressed. "So, he's the bride of the Water God?" Merlin stiffened visibly at the people's gossip.

"That's the child who received the divine revelation."

"Poor thing, he's so young."

The voice became louder and louder as Merlin leaned to the side a bit.

"There's nothing we can do. It's been dry for years now. The well has been dry for a while too." Besides the farming problems there's only a little bit of water left for us to drink."

"Someone needs to be sacrificed on our behalf."

Merlin wanted to yell and scream and shout and tell them all they were wrong. That they shouldn't speak behind his back, that _they _should be thankful he was about to die for them. But instead he continued to look forward, to look elegant, to look regal and heavenly, to look...

Beautiful.

The waters were calm, the sunlight glistened on the surface. Off in the distance small islands could be seen. Birds flew over and chirped in an enthusiastic manor whilst dragon flies hoovered over the vast ocean waters taunting the fish beneath them.

Over all it seemed like a good day to die.

The villagers followed Merlin to the shoreline as they said their goodbyes and expressed their sympathy to him. "Please don't hate us. We didn't want this to happen either..." An old woman carry cloths said.

"But Merlin – I'm glad you're going"

A couple of people nodded their heads. "We're very thankful to you. We can now all live because of you." Merlin only shut his eyes tight and breathed in a steady pattern. _It's a lie..._

They all really wanted him gone, he knew it. He was useless and a waste to the village, many of the village kids had told him he was no good and shouldn't be there. Mother's didn't let their children play with him, no one liked Merlin and although each and everyday his mother would comfort him in bed and tell him the he _is _worth something and that one day he'd change everything...in a good kind of sense.

But he didn't _want _to go. No, he wanted to stay with his mother and his younger sister Freya. He wanted to sneak out at dawn and put his feet in the shallow murky streams that passed through the land.

He didn't want to die, not yet, and it wasn't till his mother squeezed him in a giant bear hug that he realized he was crying.

He clung onto her battered clothes sweaty, sad, and desperate before a couple of people separated them and sent Merlin away in the boat as quickly as possible.

The boat slowly drifted onwards into the great waters for several hours. Raising his head towards the sun Merlin took in a deep breath of air. He was still crying but only from the amount of wind stinging his eyes. _I don't care what happens to my village..._He thought, _But -_

Suddenly the calm waters shook furiously dumping Merlin into the depths of the ocean. Waves the size of mountains clashed with Merlin and he was carried father away from the boat and any land. He struggled to stay above the surface kicking furiously with fear, it wasn't until the next wave hit him that Merlin was finally pushed under. He felt his lungs fill with the salty liquid and slowly his mind turned blank. But not before thinking, _Please Water God...Please!_

And he blacked out.

The sound of familiar gulls echoed through Merlin's mind and he woke up with a jolt. Amazingly he was fine, although a bit of water came up. He sat up and checked his surroundings. "...sand?" It was indeed sand beneath him and it was really hot! Merlin winced at the unsuspected heat, so yea...he was on a beach then, and he was alive.

_I'm alive..._

Merlin grinned so wide his face looked pained.

He stood abruptly and shuddered at the cold air that hit his body full blast. Then Merlin looked down to only find that all of his robes except one we all gone. Merlin felt his cheeks heat at the sudden realization although no one was watching.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

"This place," Merlin started, continuing to stare at the new world in awe. "...is the Water Kingdom...?" His breath hitched as his mind became blank.

He...couldn't be here, could he? Not in the Water Kingdom, not when he was suppose to die. And yet...he was comforted by the thought of being brought to the water kingdom. As Merlin became accustomed to the bright sun, an enormous fish came out of nowhere and blocked his view.

"What the -" He began, only to stop when the world around him became clearer.

Golden fish the size of wagons and much bigger glided through the summer air with ease, as if they've been up there all their lives. Crimson red, and cornflower blue shone brightly across the sky, Merlin's eyes darted back and forth, taking in as much as he could. From the moss green of nearby forest, to the gray of simple concrete which dazzled beneath the vast atmosphere.

"Ahem." Startled by the sudden noise, Merlin snapped out of his trance. He turned around and saw an old man wearing the most elegant of robes, and felt a bit ashamed of his current wardrobe. His wrinkles told a story of his age and he glowed with an aura of wisdom so intense, it could bring sudden intelligence in even the stupidest of people. With his frost colored hair held back as a bun, and his garments flowing in the wind the man started to speak while gazing at Merlin.

"Welcome, I am in charge of the palace. My name is Gaius." Gaius spoke with serene words.

"Please follow me, I'll guide you to the Water God." And Merlin followed.

Lilac petals coasted with the breeze as Merlin panted heavily. The stairs leading to the palace were...enormous. The distance between the palace and beach was already to much fro him to handle, and now stairs! He certainly hoped that his physical pain would all be worth it in the end.

He closed his eyes in pain and continued up the stairs only to run into soft fabric and the smell of honeysuckle. Taking a minute to breathe, he looked up at Gaius. Although his mouth hadn't twitched his eyes were definitely smiling and Merlin just had to scowl.

"Please stay here." The old man said, and with a quick bow he left.

Merlin nodded and watched the man's retreating figure. His sorrow came back immediately. _Am I really alive? _It seemed he was, he could touch and smell and most likely taste. But the doubt still stung his throat, he really didn't want to be here.

_What's going to happen now? _


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of a rubber ball could be heard in the distance. _Thump thump thump _A golden ball stopped at the point of Merlin's feet. Picking up the ball he looked up to see a boy, no older than eight staring at him. His cheeks were tan, his hair blond. On top of his golden head lay an obsidian...whatever it was, it looked like a dam, emerald leaves adorned the side though and the child's robes were blood red. He looked like a royal.

_A kid __in the palace__? _

He crouched down with the ball in his hands and handed it back to the boy. He smiled at the child, who still just stared. Merlin became a bit nervous, maybe the Water people didn't speak his language? But Gaius was able to, and Merlin understood him perfectly. "Hello little boy. Do you live here?" A small gust of wind swept across his face as the boy passed right by him, leaving Merlin's mouth hanging a bit open. "W- was I just ignored?"

"Oh...I'm lost." Merlin said as he bit the sleeve of his robe and he continued down a red bridge to an area which looked like a garden. Sun shone on perfect green grass, to the right orchids blossomed, lilies the size of a small child shot from the ground swaying the in wind, moving gracefully. He squatted on the side of bridge, near a marble column, and sighed. It's been a long day and Merlin was already beyond exhausted. He looked up to see a pond in the middle of the garden, swans dancing along the ripples created upon the surface and a man hiding beneath the sun. Covering his mouth to make sure the handsome stranger didn't hear his shriek of surprise, Merlin's mind started to wander in ten different directions. He wanted to know if that man was his husband, or if once he saw his face, just as the legends went, would he be eaten?

"There you are."

Merlin spun around to see Gaius looking tired. "I'm sorry I moved, I just saw this boy, and then got tired and..." The old man just put up his hand to show he didn't care much and started walking, with Merlin following. They soon reached a tall wooden door the color of onyx with a golden emblem of a dragon in the middle.

"Why a dragon?"

"It represents the temper of our king."

"His temper is one of a dragons?"

Gaius nodded, his eyes dark. "He destroys everything in his path once he's upset or sad. It is best if you don't trouble him often. We might not have a kingdom anymore if you do." He mumbled the last part to himself, not expecting the boy to hear.

"Wh-" Merlin was cut off as the set of doors opened wide. Looking straight ahead Merlin saw a beautiful room filled with velvets and silks, a desk which looked as if it were made of jade and special artifacts hung about the room. In a far corner of the room sat a man with long locks of brown hair and a tan muscular body, his jawline chiseled and strong. The same man that was standing in the pond! He wore dark robes this time and held his hair back, the aura vibrating off of him was intensifying and Merlin found it hard not to coward in fear.

"This Merlin, is General Cenred Ellis." Cenred stood and bowed before sitting back down. _So he's not my husband. _Somehow this relieved and irritated him. Gaius could tell of the boy's impatience and chuckled. "And this is-" Curtains were immediately pulled back and Merlin was shocked at what he saw. "Your husband, the Water God." Gaius finished and left the room with Cenred following shortly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Huh?! Ah..._

_The world of the Gods, humans will never understand it. I thought about it. No one would believe that the Water God who we all feared us this kid..._

_But I'm glad he's not a scary monster..._

"I'm surprised," Merlin said smiling. "I didn't know the Water God was this cute." The boy just sat back closing his eyes, mouth turning into a frown. "Thank you. And you are...like me, filled with the grace of a man." Merlin's jaw opened in anger, that chestnut-sized kid...

_Bam! _

Three people fell through the sliding door on the other side of the room. The Water God huffed loudly, looking quite annoyed. Merlin rushed over, bending on one knee to help two of the women and the one man stand up. The woman with a lily headdress and moon colored beads in her onyx hair bowed. Her cornflower-like robes kissing the ground as she did so."My name is Morgana, I'm a female god. At the one over there," She said pointing to the second girl with curly hair and coffee colored skin, her outfit was a simple crimson dress and her hair was held high with a yellow ribbon. "Is Guinevere a female god believer in Buddhism, but without property." _Oh, so like a servant. _"Please just call me Gwen." The girl said smiling.

"And I'm Gwaine." The last one said holding Merlin's hands. "You're really cute." The female God Morgana sighed. "The fellow, can we leave him alone?" Merlin saw his husband looking piss from the corner of his eye. "Just leave it be." Morgana looked over towards the god and signaled him out of the room.

"Don't be so mean towards them this time Arthur." She simply stated. Arthur looked up to her, anger etched in his face. "Do not interfere in this matter!"

"It's already pitiful," She continued on. "He has been separated from his family."

"He might look calm on the outside, but...To tell you the truth, isn't being sacrificed the same thing as being cast away from your people?"

Merlin sat upright in the bed. His husband sitting across from the bed at a desk. One candle lit up the entire room as the day had already turned to nightfall.

"Don't you miss them? Your family?"

"No," Merlin said avoiding eye contact. "I don't miss them at all."

"Humph! Humans, I told them to sacrifice the most beautiful villager. I'm going to give them all a five-hundred year drought instead of just five years."

Arthur sat in the silence for a while wondering why his new "bride" wouldn't respond. "Merlin?" He said voice wavering a bit. He looked over towards the bed to see him sleeping soundly on top of the duvet.

In the light of the candle the Water God started his nightly transformation, the shadow cast along the wall showed his size doubling. Arthur was only glad that Merlin was asleep so he wouldn't know is secret. After his transformation he climbed on the putting the young man's head in this lap, stroking the raven colored hair. No longer a child he was, but a man. Blond hair that looked as if the sun itself blessed it so, his body tripled in size with his tan skin, muscles and whatnot being brought to their former glory. "Mom..." Merlin whispered into the night whimpering. Arthur stopped stroking his hair, only to smirk and began leaning down to whisper in the boy's ear.

"You are a liar young man."

Merlin woke up startled to the sound of a waterfall which was quite comforting. He woke up to only be disappointed. "That's right, this isn't home." A strange room, strange people. _I though I had a dream yesterday, about a man... _Merlin shook his head. "I need to get out of here." He whispered.

"Did you sleep well Sire?" This the name he was to address the Water God by Gaius told him yesterday. Merlin couldn't help but pat the boy's head, he was quite adorable, just had a bad temper. "Who do you think I am?" Arthur yelled, he didn't like being treated like a child, even if his day form was that of one. Merlin just smiled and looked at his husband's attire. One of the buttons on his shirt were undone. "Oh? Your button is not right." He bent down to fix it and stood back up as he finsihed. "I AM NOT A KID!" Arthur yelled running.

Merlin just stared after his husband's retreating figure and smiled. He felt hungry and his stomach growled embarrassingly. Gaius had told him that if he need anything to just call on him. "He seem nice." And his highness could be a bother, but had his cute side to.

Arthur stopped in the middle of his writing and froze. "I forgot..." He said. "I should have told him not to wonder into the old building area. It has been a while since he came though, I am sure it will be fine." And he continued to move the ink pen along the paper.

"Okay? So, I lost my way again, but what are these old buildings doing here?" The walls were ruined and destroyed, the entire area smelt of wet wood and limestone. He continued walking until he saw a door knob shaped like a loin. He gently pulled on the handle and the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened and she was amazed at what he saw. It was another room but wasn't! There was sun shining from the sky somewhere and trees as big as palaces hovering protectively over the entrance way. Bushes of bright vibrant flowers sprung from several spots and orange butterflies landed in his hair.

"This is not a place where anyone can come."

Merlin turned around to be faced with a boy that looked of his age, maybe older, with shades on and held what looked like a magnifying glass.

"Ah! I am sorry! I didn't know-"

"His highness's bride correct?" The boy simply stated. Merlin just nodded.

"Splendid! My name is Mordred, I'm the second doctor and the only inventor here!"

"Oh, well I'm Merlin."

Mordred grabbed Merlin's hand and kissed it lightly. "By any chance do you have any pain? A cold? Athlete's foot?" Merlin shook his head, a little crept out. "Ah...no I'm fine."

"In that case let me write you a charm," The inventor said letting go of Merlin's hand to get out parchment and an ink pen. "It's called 'Completion of one's wish'."

Mordred started to draw something on the paper and handed it to Merlin. "The form might not be perfect, but the effect is good." Merlin only giggled at the boy's drawing skills that were like a young child's.

"I am sorry but right now I don't have any special wish." "Before I want the rain to fall but it has already been granted."

The other boy just narrowed his eyes at a nearby tree. "I doubt the rain has fallen."

Merlin dropped the paper and ran to his husband's quarters.

"Sire! Is it true?!"

Arthur turned around to face his worried looking bride's face. "What are you being noisy about?" He asked just wanting to be left in peace.

"Is it true?" Merlin repeated again holding back any tears that threatened to fall. "Did you let the rain fall? If it doesn't rain a lot of people will die! Everyone is hoping! It might be a waste of time for you, but for humans it is their lives! How is it possible for you to always play with human lives?"

Arthur only hummed for a second after Merlin's angry rant before opening his mouth. "That's that law of effect and cause," He said calmly. "How much is nature being returned depends on how much it is receiving. Aren't the humans the ones who are really selfish? As long as one is safe, it doesn't matter what happens to the other people. Shouldn't you know that better than anyone?"

Merlin's tears started to fall silently as he remembered, how could he not. _If we can do a sacrifice, we can live! Just one person, just one person. _"Just one person." Merlin whispered.

"Also," Arthur continued smirking as the nearest servant poured him some tea. "Aren't you misunderstanding something? Why don't you try understanding your own situation?" Merlin stumbled back on his feet tripping on his robes, his face in shock as if the boy he was starting like had just slapped him. He ran out of the room, full sobs escaping from him. He didn't want t remember it, he didn't want to remember any of it.

Gaius glared at Arthur. Arthur could feel their piercing stares but continue to ignore him.

_So stupid!_ _I was mistaken. I've been fooled by his appearance...I forgot that I am facing a bad tempered God- _His thoughts were cut off as someone grabbed his wrist. "What is it?!" He yelled turning around to face Cenred. "Oh, Cenred, I am sorry." The man only nodded. "Did something happen?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing."

Cenred nodded again and walked a little way to a beautiful lake and sat down, with Merlin following him. "I will help you any time. If you are tired, tell me."

"Thank you. I don't want to leave here yet though, I have to try my best." Merlin said facing the open sky. Cenred's heart fluttered at the man's words. _He is different than her. 'Let's escape, let's escape together Cenred.' _No, Merlin was nothing like her. He only resembled her.

"Why are you so ill tempered Arthur?" Mordred asked sipping a strong alcohol. The Water God was back in his night form as he sat with one of his friends and drank, they were floating over the world of the humans. "It's not like you don't like her."

Nevertheless, one way or another I actually like this world Mordred. The ground is undoubtedly dry with it's extreme ugliness due to the drought and the people fight and kill each other continuously, but the moon is always beautiful..."

"It's not me; the humans are killing themselves. The humans make the water unclean and contaminated. Killing off not only their own but also other animals. Once it's over, everything will be destroyed."

Mordred only drank smiling. "Even so, are you going to continue making your cute bride cry?"

Arthur sat in silence. "Hah.." He sighed. "Is suppose I have no choice." And he spilled his alcohol over the human's world. The liquid dropping like rain drops from the heavens. God is meant to forgive humans in the end. Even while he is betrayed each time.

Hunith took Freya's hand as the girl continued to cry. "Mom, I never got to say goodbye to him! What's wrong with me?!" Hunith just hushed the girl, rubbing her hair in a comforting way. "Merlin went for us, he'd gone to save our village, I don't think he wants you to cry over him dear."

Freya push herself up from her mother's lap. "But it hasn't even rained yet! We're going to die like all the others do each year and Merlin is dead for no reason!" Hunith could feel the tear rolling over her rosy cheeks. It was true, she had seem Merlin flailing around in the water, and the boat came back to shore empty and upside-down. _I am a terrible mother. _

All of the sudden William barged in through the door. Hunith and Freya stared at him with hatred for interrupting their family time. Will didn't even bat and eyelid. "Hunith! Freya! It's raining!"

Both women sat up and rain outside to be showered in cool glistening water. Hunith got down on her knees and started sobbing. "Thank you Merlin. Thank you."

_Some of them might have remembered Merlin, who sacrificed himself to become the bride of Arthur. _

_And in the future, this will be passed down as a story..._

_The story of a violent god of water who was calmed by a boy...Who sacrificed himself to save a village..._

"So his highness let the rain fall? What's with the fickleness all of the sudden?"

Merlin only looked at Morgana, his face solemn and sad. His white headdress flowing in the wind as he turned to face her.

The female god turned towards Merlin, a smirk playing at the corner of mouth.

"But, aren't you curious about what happened to all of his highness's previous brides?"


End file.
